


Are You Someone's Prayer

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [26]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fourth of July, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Love, Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Walk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Zac steal a little much needed time together on the Fourth Of July.





	Are You Someone's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex Toys

July 4, 2007

Chewing on her bottom lip nervously, Avery sat down beside Zac in the grass behind their parent’s house. The backyard a buzz with Hanson's as it was their family's annual Fourth of July get together, always a big thing usually for them.

This year was no exception and it was made worse by the fact that all of the kids were here this year with their own babies.

Isaac and Nikki had Everett who was only a few months old and Taylor and Natalie had their three kids while Zac and Kate, well, they didn't have any kids yet but Kate had recently had a miscarriage so they were dealing with that. Avery was wondering and hoping that being around all the kids wasn't hurting them in anyway.

"Was wondering when you were going to talk to me," Zac told her as he turned to look at her after she sat down beside him. "Feels like you have been avoiding me all day."

"I wasn't avoiding you," Avery lied because, maybe she had been avoiding him slightly.

It was just ever since Kate's miscarriage she sort of felt bad for what she was doing with Zac. What she had been doing with Zac since before he even married Kate, which was messing around with him. A no strings thing that Avery had very much started.

She still wanted it but Kate losing a baby that was Zac's, well, it brought reality home to Avery that now he had a family with Kate. They really needed to stop whatever was happening between them but she wasn't sure she was strong enough to stop it.

How could she walk away from something that she felt like they both still needed? Despite how bad she felt for what she was doing.

"You're still a shit liar too," Zac laughed which made Avery look away from him as her cheeks got a tad bit warm. "So how about telling me what's up little sister?" he questioned before leaning in to leave a light kiss on her cheek.

A kiss that would look innocent to everyone watching but to Avery it didn't feel so innocent. Not when his lips lingered just a bit too long on her cheek.

As her blush grew once he moved away from her, Avery heaved a small sigh. "I...well...maybe we should end things Zac," she told him as she kept her voice soft. "I just feel so bad ever since Kate's miscarriage and maybe we should just stop what we're doing so that you can concentrate on being happy with her."

Zac let out another laugh at her words though this one sounded much more bitter sounding than the last one.

"Am I speaking to the same girl who proposed running away with me the night before I married Katie?" he asked her his tone not the same warm tone she was used to from him. "Because if not, I'd like that girl back."

"It's the same girl," Avery answered as she looked away from him. "I just...this is wrong Zac," she sighed before looking back at him. "Didn't Kate losing the baby teach you that?"

Shaking his head no Zac kept his gaze neutral, "No, it actually taught me all the ways my wife can still be a bitch," he muttered out leaving Avery to wonder what had happened to make him say that.

Surely it was nothing good.

"I still need you Avie. I need this even if it makes me a horrible person for still wanting it after my wife lost our child."

Closing her eyes at the rest of Zac's words Avery took several deep breaths before opening her eyes. "I still need this too. I just don't want to feel bad thinking of the ways I'm hurting Kate. Even if she is a bitch."

"Then forget about it Avery," Zac told her harshly which made her jump some as she felt tears come to her eyes. She had never heard him talk to her like that, and she felt bad that he had.

That her conflicted feelings had made him angry but she was sixteen and confused and surely he had to eventually realize she was still trying to learn. Find her footing as she grew and as things with him changed and continued.

Maybe it was a sign that they never should have even begun this. Though she wouldn't take it back nor was she sure she could truly end it now even if she said as much. She was just too damn drawn to Zac.

"I can't," Avery told him as her voice cracked and she stood from the grass. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go inside and be alone for awhile," she told him sternly before doing just what she told him she was going to do.

She headed inside knowing what she really needed now was to get lost in her art. It was the best therapy she had to help her through anything, and lately it had been helping her a lot.

More than usual.

****

Avery, who had gotten lost in her drawing, looked up from her sketchpad when she heard a knock on the door. Her eyebrow raised when she watched as Zac stepped inside the room, shutting and locking the door behind him once he seemed to have her attention.

"Did I invite you in?" she asked him as she closed her sketchpad in a hurry. Not wanting him to see what she had been drawing.

Mainly because it was sexual in nature and it involved him and she didn't want him to know she drew him sexually. That sometimes she drew them in moments that if anyone saw they'd know their relationship ran deeper than that of regular siblings.

Zac looked down sheepishly as he shook his head. "No," he told her before sitting down beside her on the bed. "But I wanted to come say I was sorry."

"Sorry?" Avery questioned him as she moved to put her sketchbook down on the floor. "What are you sorry for Zachary?"

"You're really going to make me say it?" Zac asked her, though the way he said it she knew he was teasing her. She wanted to be mad at him, she really did, but it was so hard being mad at him.

Nodding her head Avery gave him a tiny smile, "Yes, now say what you're sorry for Zac," she spoke as she nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry for getting angry outside," Zac told her, confirming what Avery suspected he was sorry for. "I shouldn't have gotten that angry, but I just am not ready to let you go. Not when I still need you to cope with how much of a bitch my wife is, regardless of the fact that she has had a miscarriage."

Reaching over, Avery took his hand in hers, squeezing it softly, "I'm sorry for making you angry. I do think we should stop, it would be the right thing. But, just because I think it doesn't mean I can follow through with it Zac. I still need you too," she confessed smiling more when he squeezed her hand back at that.

"So if we both still need each other does this mean we can stop arguing now and move on? Cause I really want to kiss you right now Avery."

Avery laughed this time as she nodded her head but before she had time to even give a verbal response Zac's lips were on hers in a heated kiss.

The kind of kiss that always lead to more than just kissing for them at this point in their relationship. Avery wasn’t sure if now was the right moment to do more. Then again, they had fooled around a lot with their family nearby. Even more so in her room with their family nearby.

They had just figured out a work around to not being caught which usually meant her turning on her radio in her room as they either fooled around or had sex.

It was their own dirty little secret she guessed. Glad that no one so far had caught them or figured out that when Avery played music in her room it was to cover up the moans coming from her or Zac. Neither of them wanted to get caught because if they did they both knew the trouble it would cause for them and their family.

When Zac eventually pulled away from the kiss Avery looked at him expectantly, waiting on what he'd want next. Because today, it seemed he'd be the one in control.

The control being something they shared equally between them. Even despite her being the younger one. Zac still let his little sister have control in their sexual relationship.

"Get the dildo I bought you on our anniversary out," Zac told her as a smirk played on his lips. "I can't fuck you right now but I want to watch you fuck yourself. Be my dirty girl," he sighed before leaning in to give her a brief kiss. "Entertain your dear old brother, little sister."

Shaking her head softly Avery moved from the bed as she walked to her drawer where she opened the one with her panties. Having hid the dildo he bought her in her panty drawer.

It had seemed like the safest place at the time mainly because her mom no longer put her clothes away for her, or when she did she let Avery put her own panties away. Just a bit of privacy that Avery liked having and one that made it almost entirely possible for her to hide a sex toy in the house.

A toy that had been a gift from Zac back in February for the year anniversary of when everything had started between them.

Avery hadn't been stupid either. She knew the gift had been more for him than for her. So that he could watch her use it or so that he could use it on her. She didn't use it when she was alone because she was fine with just using her hand. Found that a real cock was better than a fake one so when she was alone she opted to not use a fake cock since it wasn't the real thing.

Would never be the real thing, sadly.

Once she had the dildo Avery turned to head back to her bed. Her eyebrow raising when she saw Zac walking over to her radio to cut it on. Surprised that he was already naked, his hand working to get his cock to full hardness.

"Eager to get a good orgasm in?" Avery asked him as she finally moved towards her bed. Taking her shirt and bra off along the way.

Deciding since he was already naked that she could work on getting that way at least.

Zac made a face as he turned towards her after the radio was on. His cock now to full hardness so he had moved his hand, Avery feeling her mouth water as she watched him walk to a chair at the desk in her room. She wanted nothing more than to be on her knees sucking his cock.

But that wasn't what he wanted tonight and she'd give him what he wanted. Especially after getting angry at him and making him apologize.

"It's never a good orgasm if I'm not inside of you," he told her which made her blush again. "Love the feeling of your pussy wrapped around my cock."

Feeling the warmth in her cheeks grow Avery laid the dildo down on her bed as she undid her jeans, sliding them off along with her panties. It left her as naked as Zac was now and of course once she was naked she could feel Zac's eyes roaming her body.

A low whistle came from him which made her blush even more, not feeling like she was sexy enough for a whistle from anyone. She was still a gawky sixteen year old girl..soon to be seventeen in a couple of months.

"See something you like?" Avery finally spoke as she turned away from him as she picked the dildo up again. Bending over to sit it on the floor and once it was on the floor she lowered herself there as well.

She maneuvered herself until she was hovering right over the dildo, her free hand going to rub at her pussy to get herself a bit more turned on. Wishing again that he wanted more than to just to watch her fuck herself.

"I see a lot of things I like when you're naked in front of me," Zac spoke and Avery just watched him as he sat down in the chair.

His hand automatically going back to his cock as he began to stroke himself. A sight which Avery was sure she could watch all day if she had the chance.

Biting down on her lip she eventually moved her hand away from her pussy. She slowly slid down on the dildo as she let out a moan which soon turned into more than one as she began to ride it, doing her best to pretend it was Zac's real cock.

She pretended Zac was the one she was riding, and how she loved to ride him. She loved watching his face and the way it scrunched up when she did something he liked as she rode him. Loved having his hands on her too, the way his rough hands felt against her breasts.

He’d tease her nipples until they were hard beneath the palm of his hand. There were a lot of benefits to riding Zac's cock.

"What are you thinking of Avery?" Zac questioned bringing Avery out of her own thoughts.

Locking eyes with him Avery licked her lips slowly as she moved a bit faster on the dildo. "Thinking of how I wish I was riding you," she admitted honestly watching as Zac's eyes darkened. "How your cock feels so good in my pussy. The way you make me feel all full and complete."

"Fuck Avie," Zac muttered out as his stroked his cock faster. "You talk so dirty when it's just you and me," he told her all affectionate. Of course Zac would find it sweet or lovely that she talked dirty to him during these moments.

It was him after all that had nicknamed her his ‘dirty girl’. Mainly because she did things that Kate wouldn't do. She let him be as kinky or as freaky as he wanted.

"Because I know you like it babe," Avery told him as she reached down and began to rub at her clit, slowing the movements on the dildo. "Wish it were your hands touching me too right now," she confessed.

Her confession earning a low moan from Zac his head falling back as his eyes shut when he again picked up the pace of his stroking.

"You imagining me Zachary?" she questioned him. "You picturing how it feels when you come in this tight little pussy of mine?"

Zac only nodded his head which made Avery smirk. Knowing he wasn't capable of words right now and it was all because of her. She had rendered him silent.

Licking her lips again, Avery kept rubbing at her clit knowing her orgasm was close. Something she couldn't hold off for much longer and when it did hit she let her own head fall back as she let out a rather loud moan. Glad for the music that was playing in her room.

If someone happened to be inside they would have heard her had she not had music on when she reached her end.

Lifting her head after her orgasm subsided, Avery smirked when she saw that Zac too had finished. His come coating his fingers. Come that she wanted to lick off him instead of having him use a washcloth or paper towel. Knowing once she asked he wouldn't turn her down.

He had admitted once that he liked when she licked his come off his fingers just like he liked making her lick his fingers after he fingered her.


End file.
